Da Monkey is a Genius
by StarComets04
Summary: Goku became a genius by learning algebra. Well, sort of...Reviews please!


_**Summary**_

Goku tries to learn Algebra. Will Niku teach him? Will Gojyo laugh at him? Will Sanzo shoot him? Or will Hakkai help him? Please REVIEW! Sequel to ALPHABETICAL, that's funnier I assure you.

OC: not really that important…she's just a smarty newbie with some relation to Goku (I believe they're like siblings). Some of the guys have some _thing_ for her…

* * *

**Da Monkey is a Genius.**

"Aaaargh!" Goku mourns as he wakes up.

"What is it King-Kong?" Gojyo teased.

"I'm not….a…..monkey, Aaaargh!" Goku started his day without even combing his hair. "What are you doing Niku?"

"My exercises in algebra, I have it due on Monday," Niku replied. She barely got a glimpse of Goku as she's trying to do some homework.

"How would you submit it?"

"By using the Internet, DUH!" Niku teased.

"Why don't you goof around somewhere else, can't you see she's busy, stupid monkey," Gojyo added.

"Stop calling me stupid monkey you doorknob!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo broke up the fight with his fists clutched like rock.

"He started it," Goku argued.

"What did you say clumsy?" Gojyo argued.

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up!"

"BLAG!" (something hit Gojyo)

"Niku, that's college algebra isn't it?" Hakkai asked, ignoring the two morons fighting.

"Yeah," Niku answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in high school?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, I'm accelerated," Niku replied.

"That figures!" Gojyo joined in.

"Anyway Niku, could I help?" Goku asked (Grins).

"The question is can you help monkey," Gojyo teased.

"Hah, I could do better than you roachy!" Goku argued (AGAIN_, sighs_)

"Ah Ok monkey, what's five plus two?"

"Seven, what a stupid question!" Goku answered confidently.

Hakkai and Sanzo stand surprised with Goku's answer.

"_He's right? What damn dream I'm having, I must be asleep," Sanzo thought._

"_My, my, Goku's learning fast. What am I saying, it's probably just a coincidence. I mean, the monkey can't think, can he?" Hakkai thought._

"Ok, I'll let you help, can you solve this problem?" Niku interrupted (well, she knows he can't but she just want to make Goku feel better).

Goku looks at the book. He's trying to impress Niku but he just isn't a smarty. He borrows the book for a while then pretends to be solving. (as if he knows how!) he turns some pages then…

"This one is easy! X is equal to…………………….uh………..I think….." Goku pretends to be cool (although, he wasn't sure if he'll get away with this).

"Wait, YOU CAN THINK?" Niku teased.

"Hey, don't under estimate me," Goku said. He found something and made him _realize_ the answer. "X is equal to 2 square root of three and y is equals to nine!"

"What?" They all chorused.

A monkey who couldn't even add four plus four just answered a tough question? Niku tries to check his answer by substituting the answer to the problem. She finds herself in surprise…

"He's right!" Niku announced.

"Double WHAT?" they all chorused. Goku was smiling proudly beside Gojyo.

"But how did…?" Gojyo stammered as he seems to disagree to Goku.

"Just goes to show you, I'm smart too!" Goku rubbed it in.

"Thanks bro, well now I'm finished," Niku seems to be impressed, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo seems to be envy (and they might as well feel confused, neglected, and shocked).

"_OH MY GOSH, I really am dreaming! What sick world is this?" Sanzo asks himself._

"_I can't even answer that one and I'm smarter than those three guys. I think I'm getting dumber. I should really stay away from Gojyo" Hakkai thought._

"_Goku is that you? Who are you and what did you do to my gorilla?" Gojyo thought._

"Hai, my work here is done!" Goku showed off. He stood up and walked passed the jaw-dropped companions.

The other three guys looked at him suspiciously and desperately read Niku's book to learn more about it. (probably to show off too and make some points to Niku.) But they can't seem to understand a thing.

"I don't know how the monkey computed it but there's no way he's that fast. He's even faster than Niku. There's something fishy going on!" Gojyo announced.

"I can't agree more," Hakkai approved.

"The orangutan couldn't have done it, I just knew it," Sanzo commented. (being jealous)

Goku seemed to be happy impressing his sister. Niku was that foolish to fall for  
Goku's trick. She rally thinks he had computed it on his own MENTALLY!

"_Ahhh, finally, some plus points. What could be better? Niku's impressed with me. She doesn't even know that I looked at the back part of her book where the answer key is. (Goku laughs). What a doorknob. Sometimes, Niku CAN be fooled."_

_And that's the final scene: **End**

* * *

_

**Author: You liked it? Review please! I beg you! More stories will come up, I assure you**

Goku: I love Algebra

Niku: Stupid Answer key!

Hakkai: Is it just me or did Niku really was fooled by that?

Niku: Hey I could hear you Hakkai, you're fooled too.

Gojyo: She's so cute when she's embarrassed

"THWACK"

Gojyo: Hey Sanzo that really hurts!

Sanzo: URUSAI!

"BANG"

Gojyo: hey, that almost hit me. Ok fine I wouldn't be so offensive to your crush dirty priest!

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

"OOOUUUCH! All I said is you have a crush on that kid, is that bad?

"BANG, BLAG, THWACK, BANG, BOOM, OOOOOOOUUUUUCH!" (Series of serious blows)

Goku: Did you just say Sanzo has a crush on my sis?

Sanzo: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Hakkai: Now, Now, Children,

All at once: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILDREN!"

* * *


End file.
